


A Day at the House of Healing

by cornerandchair



Category: Alba Sailx Royal Physician (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Holly is out on fairy business, leaving Alba and Magnus alone to see to Mr. McGillicutty.





	A Day at the House of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Alba fanfiction for an assignment on introducing a fantasy world through tiny details in the plots.

“Magnus, the syringe, please.” Alba Sailx, head physician of the House of Healing, extended a hand towards her criminally stupid assistant.

Magnus shot up and ended up hitting his head on the top of the cabinet. “Ow! Damnit--I mean, darnit!” He eased himself back. “I heard you the first time, Alba! I’m just… having trouble finding it.”

She dropped her hand to her side. “Tell me you did not _lose_ Mr. McGillicutty's medicine.”

He raked a hand through his tangled brown hair. “I did not! Maybe Holly misplaced it!”

Alba pinched the bridge of her nose. “Holly has been out on fairy business all day, Magnus. I made that concoction two hours ago.” She took in a slow breath. “I need it now.”

Magnus threw his arms in the air, “why is everything my fault!” He ducked back into the cabinet and continued rooting through the various potions and tonics. “Maybe for once this is your fault! You don’t know!”

Alba had never wanted to deal with kids--honestly, even her sister Parabel was too much sometimes--but Magnus took the cake. “Except I do know, because I gave it to you to fix the needle.”

“Oh, that syringe!” Magnus jerked up again, hitting his head in the same spot as before. “Gods-- _dangit!_ ”

She grit her teeth and suppressed a groan, “Just--ugh. Just get the syringe.” She pressed her cool fingertips to her temples, and made a mental note to ask Holly to make her a Feverfew and Butterbur tonic if she had the time. “We really don’t have time for this, Mr. McGillicutty needs that remedy for his Ego Magna Infecto now.”

“I know, jeeze!” Magnus shut the cabinet he had been looking in and moved to the one just to the left of it. “I’m not stupid.”

“I beg to differ…” Alba muttered and glanced back to the waiting room. Mr. McGillicutty was still waiting patiently after he had been placated with a copy of _Farlorian Times-Business Edition_. “Just… _hurry up_ , Magnus.” She sat down at her desk and started drawing up a plan that would involve Magnus taking a very _very_ long work trip to the deepest caverns to get him out of her hair for a while.


End file.
